


Elfin

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Chan enjoying his time with his short partner
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Elfin

You wanted to make breakfast for your boyfriend and his group mates. You woke up pretty early and got out of your boyfriend's arms, who was still snoring.

You giggled at the sight and sneaked out of the room. Once in the kitchen, you realized that you couldn't reach the upper shelves where they put most of their ingredients.

You grab one of the chairs and pulled it into the kitchen, trying to make as little sound as possible.

You climbed on the chair and onto the counter so you can see everything clearly.

Chan had woken up, feeling slightly cold as you weren’t in his arms anymore. He got out of bed and went on a search for you. He found you on the counter and he quickly walked to you and hold your waist so you wouldn’t fall.

You got scared when suddenly two hands hold you, look behind you, and saw Chan, you smiled at him. “Goodmorning! I wanted to make breakfast for you and the others.” Chan smiled and he helps you down as you got what you needed.

“I’ll help,” Chan said cheerily as he grabbed the last few ingredients and practically watched you cook. More and more boys woke up and smiled when they walked into the kitchen area as it smiled amazing.

Once you look at the table you smiled, everybody was already sitting there, including Chan. You walked with the food to the table and made sure everyone got something. 

Chan pulls you onto his lap with a smile. He put his chin on your head as you cuddled into him, Chan feeds you once in the while and all the boys seemed to smile. 

You looked at Chan, already on your tiptoes and head up, ready to give him a kiss but Chan just laughed. 

“Aren’t you the cutest! Can’t even reach me for a kiss, you can ask you know!” Chan giggles, leaning down slightly so you could give him a kiss, but you refused.

“Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m cute!” You said while pouting. 

“Sure baby, whatever makes you sleep at night,” Chan said still giggling at you for it. Hyunjin was standing next to you and used you as his thing to lean on, making you growl at him. 

“I’m not a pole or anything you can lean on Hwang Hyunjin!” You screamed, scaring Hyunjin in the process. They were having a break at the moment from filming their music video for back door. 

You were their make-up artist, but being Chan’s partner was a full job already. Always making sure the boy was eating and sleeping when he needed too, and also making sure he wouldn’t stay at the company for too long.

That was even the reason why you moved in the boys.

Chan was staring at you as you wore his shirt, it was like a dress on you. You two were on a date in the dorms, as it was raining outside. You had most of the space claimed on the bed and it made him smile. 

That such a small person could take such a big space still amazes him, but he felt lucky to have you as his small spoon in his arms and kisses your head.

“Baby? I love you. I love you for who you are and I love your height. I know me and the boys joke about it or send you memes, but we mean no harm with it.” Chan had told you this many times and it always made you smile, you knew he or the boys never want to hurt to like that.

“I know, I guess my height does have amazing up to it! It leads me to have an amazing shining knight who protects me and holds me. But please next time to not walk that fast. I have short legs, I can’t keep up.” This made you both laugh and cuddle as you watched the movie further.


End file.
